CIDR will perform genotyping using the service specified in Part I. The service includesprocessing each sample with a SNP array used to barcode the sample and verify the final dataset released matches the sample submitted, as well as used to verify gender, family relationships, expected and unexpected duplicates and sample performance. We will identify problems and allow replacements before running the study sample using the specified service Also included are HapMap controls and study duplicate samples. We repeat any sample which fails in the initial array attempt. We attempt the assay only twice.